Yellow & Gold
by IceWarrior13
Summary: To all of those who have been wondering what Sun X Yang would be like: you're welcome. An encounter one night in Vale sets off a series of events that just might get two crazy blondes together. I don't own RWBY. AN: updated for quality.
1. Prologue

It was nighttime in the city of Vale, the sky strewn with a few clouds and dotted with little white pinpricks of starlight. The shattered moon shone brightly, and whistling was heard from an alleyway.

A teenage monkey-Faunus madd his way through the space between a small diner and a Dust-shop, his golden/yellow tail swishing behind him, not a care in the world. That was all about to change.

"Hey, you!"

 _ **/\**_

The roar of a motorcycle broke the silence on the shady side of town. A blonde girl rode a black and yellow vehicle, helmet on and music roaring. It was the hit remix, _I Burn_.

"Hmm." The blonde frowned, noticing a few men entering an alleyway and pulling over. With an eyebrow raised, she removed her helmet and slid off of the bike, setting the helmet down on the seat.

What was going on?

 _ **/\**_

The monkey-Faunus turned around, seeing four men that looked like they'd hit every bar in town.

"'Sup, fellas?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow as he raised his guard slightly. "What're a bunch of Huntsmen doing in a shifty place like this?"

"We could ask you the same thing, _Faunus_." The biggest one replied. The monkey Faunus frowned, his body tensing as he clenched his fists, his tail swishing anxiously. He was unarmed, having left his weapon at Beacon Academy. He'd been in town on a run to get some things for his teammates, not expecting a fight.

"Listen guys, I don't want any trouble." The boy stated, taking a small step back. Even while drunk, most Huntsmen were very dangerous. "How about we all just go home?" The monkey Faunus saw the men reaching for their weapons. "Uh..?"

 _ **/\**_

The blonde girl hid at the entrance to the alleyway, her lilac eyes narrowing at the scene. Her yellow hair began to flicker, her lilac eyes tinting closer to red.

"Hang on." She whispered, enraged, glaring as she cracked her knuckles and assessed the situation. When another person's safety was on the line, she knew that she had to be more careful than usual. Rushing in could distract the monkey-Faunus from his fight and get him killed. "I'm coming."

 _ **/\**_

The monkey Faunus dodged a punch, kicking one man into the wall. The other three charged, the boy holding them off pretty well, then he got his arms grabbed by two of the men. The boy struggled, but the men were stronger.

The biggest man (the apparent leader of the four, maybe they were on a team together at their academy) smirked, the fourth man standing behind him, rearing a fist back.

"Time to put another _animal_ in his place, boys." The man chuckled, punching the boy in the stomach. It took all of the monkey Faunus' willpower to not yelp in pain. Some sparring with his teammates earlier had really taken a toll on his aura, and the boy doubted he'd be able to take another hit.

Just as he finished that conclusion, the Faunus boy was punched again, and this time: he cried out. The monkey-Faunus braced himself for a world of pain as the man drew his fist back again.

"HEY!" A voice snapped. Everyone looked to see the blonde girl. The VERY pissed-off blonde girl. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Two gauntlets on her wrists activated, she slammed her fists together, and the girl charged with a battle cry, her hair on fire and eyes glowing red.

The third and second men dropped the monkey-Faunus as the girl's first punch connected with the fourth man's jaw and sent him flying into a brick wall, his aura shattering as the impact actually formed a crater.

The second man drew his weapon, a large hammer, and raised it, only for the weapon to be torn from his hands and turned on him, the girl yelling as she swung it and sent him flying up and out of the alley. The sound of him hitting a rooftop at least a block away made the remaining two Huntsmen's eyes widen.

The third man and the leader drew their weapons, a staff and a huge club, only for the girl to punch the second man in the stomach, grab his weapon, snap it in half, and use the halves to knock him into a wall and leave him too dazed to stand. A spinning-kick to the head knocked him out.

The leader swung his club at the girl, but she ducked and delivered an uppercut that sent him flying into a wall before he fell into a dumpster. The girl smirked, the glow in her eyes and hair fading as she slammed the lid down and put the padlock into place, effectively detaining him.

"Whoa." The monkey Faunus looked up as the blonde girl walked over to him, his eyes wide. "That was so awesome." The girl gave a small laugh, then she extended a hand, her expression turning worried.

"You okay, Sun?" She asked. The boy gave a pained smile, accepting the hand and getting pulled to his feet.

"Yeah... Thanks for the save, Yang." The Faunus grinned. The girl crossed her arms, glaring at the men.

"Any time... Come on, I'll give you a ride."

 ** _I now give my readers permission to hunt me down and slap me across the face. Seriously, I'm coming up with too many crazy stories... Yes, this is a_** _SolarFlare_ ** _story. There aren't enough of them, so... Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. I don't own _**_RWBY_ ** _. Thanks!_**


	2. The Brawler's Intervention (Sun)

I told Yang why I was in Vale, and she said she was happy to help me out.

"Okay, so what did your teammates ask for?" The Blonde Brawler asked as we walked into a convenience store. I pulled out the list, looking it over.

"Neptune needs toothpaste and more blue hair-dye." I read the paper out loud. "Scarlet needs hair-gel, and Sage needs tea and sword polish." Yang nodded, taking the information in.

"Simple enough." She shrugged, then she raised an eyebrow. "You need anything?"

"Um... _Bananas_?" I winced after I said it. I found myself waiting for the stupid monkey pun, or some racist comment, but it didn't come.

"Okay!" Yang smiled enthusiastically. "I needed to pick up some strawberries for Ruby, anyway. I'll be right back." Yang grabbed a basket and walked off, returning with a HUGE bunch of bananas and a container of strawberries. I raised an eyebrow as we started walking again.

"Um... Why are you being so nice to me, Yang?"

"Huh?"

"We met all of three months ago, and I didn't make the best first-impression. But tonight, you saved me from those guys, and you're not..." I looked down slightly. Yang frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not what?" She asked. I didn't respond. "Sun, you don't know much about me, but I can't stand seeing how the Faunus are treated. Even before I knew about you-know-what, I was always against the racism and hate..." I looked up as the blonde placed a hand on my shoulder. "You won't get any of that from me."

"But why be so nice to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Yang managed a small grin.

"Why not?" She asked in reply. My eyes widened, and I slowly smiled.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

 ** _/\_**

We drove through Vale, Yang blaring wild music from _Bumblebee_ 's speakers, me hanging onto her for dear life as the Blonde Brawler drove well over the speed limit. Normally, I wouldn't have minded, but I was starting to realize that she was far more unpredictable than I thought.

When we came to the airships and entered the student-parking area, Yang pulled off her helmet and shook her hair out, looking back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Sun?" Yang smiled uncomfortably. "I think you can let go of my waist, now." I quickly pulled away, my face turning red with embarrassment as I realized what I'd been doing.

"Sorry! Please, don't kill me!" I begged nervously. My traveling companion laughed, surprising me.

"Only because you're so funny when you're scared."

Uh...

Okay?

 ** _/\_**

We got on an airship to Beacon, and I looked down at my stomach. Several large bruises were forming.

"What am I going to tell the guys?" I wondered aloud. Yang and I were the only ones on the ship besides the pilot, who was up top in the pilot's deck. I knew I didn't have the aura to heal my injuries any time soon.

"The truth." Yang looked at me seriously. I looked down, sighing. "Sun... You act like nothing bothers you. When I first saw you, you looked so happy and carefree. But the guy I'm looking at right now looks like he's used to things like what happened tonight, and even worse... He's _used_ to hiding it." I looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Read people."

"Oh... When you're as emotionally unstable as I am, you tend to be able to see things like this." Yang crossed her arms. "So, either you tell your teammates, or _I_ will."

"It's not Scarlet and Sage I'm worried about."

"Neptune?"

"Yeah... We've been friends since we were kids, but he's never really seen me after something like this."

"Why?"

"Neptune blames himself a lot when things go wrong. If he sees me like this, he'll blame himself for not being there... I hate people worrying."

"Well, try to see it from their point of view... Your best friend was out on the streets, alone. He gets the Hell beaten out of him by drunk Huntsmen, and you find out it's happened before." Yang glared. I cringed.

"Okay... Bad."

"Yeah. If I found out that any of my teammates were hiding that from me, I'd go out there with the intent of going to juvie for _breaking legs_."

"Protective, much?"

"Comes with the job. I'm a big sister, so it's instinct."

"I'd hate to see the first guy to ask Ruby out."

"Oh, they've _tried_. They don't get within ten yards."

"Yikes..."

 ** _/\_**

Yang helped me walk down the hallway to my dorm room.

"You sure I can't borrow that _girl clown-paint_ and cover this up?"

" _Makeup_? Nope... Consider this an intervention."

"Why..?"

"Because I'm worried about you, you big idiot." Yang replied. I looked at her, surprised. "Imagine if I hadn't been in town tonight, or spent a few extra minutes beating up goons at Junior's nightclub, or went down another street?" I did not like that picture.

"Yang, I..." I looked down. Yang knocked on the door, crossing her arms. Scarlet answered, and his eyebrow raised.

"Yang?" He asked, confused. Yang held me up by the back of my shirt collar. How was she that strong?!

"We need to talk." The blonde brawler declared, pushing past Scarlet. How was she still carrying me?!

"Put me down!" I shouted. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Will you try to run?"

"Um..."

"Thought so." Yang smirked. Neptune and Sage came in as Yang dropped me on my bed, looking back. "What exactly kept you three from going with Sun to Vale? There had better be a good reason."

 ** _/\_**

A few minutes later, Yang had finished telling my team everything that had happened.

"So?" Yang glared. "What was so important that Sun had to go to town alone?" My teammates looked at me, eyes wide. I could already see Neptune blaming himself. Damn it...

"Dude, I'm sorry." My partner apologized, grimacing. There was the guilt... "If we'd known that the store was in that part of town, we'd-" Yang cut him off.

"Sun, I think it's time you tell them why I'm REALLY mad." Yang cracked her knuckles, and I gulped. "Now."

It wasn't a suggestion.

"Tonight wasn't exactly... The _first_ time." I admitted, looking down. "More like the _seventh_... This year."

"WHAT?!" Sage asked, and I nearly fell off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL, SUN?!"

"I didn't want you guys to-"

"The same guys?!" Scarlet asked, his eyes narrowing. I shook my head.

"No, all different-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Neptune asked, sounding a bit hurt. I looked down.

"I think Sun needs some rest." Yang sighed, crossing her arms again. She looked at me, managing a small smile. "Well, this is where I leave you. Have a good night." Yang turned to go.

"Yang." Neptune frowned, reaching out. The Blonde Brawler looked back, raising an eyebrow questioningly, and Neptune dropped his arm. "Thanks." Yang slowly smiled, her eyes going back to me.

"Any time." With that, she left. I stared after her for a long moment.

"Wow."

 ** _/\_**

A few minutes of silence later...

"This conversation isn't over." Sage declared as we got ready for bed. "We will be talking about this in the morning." I sighed, laying down.

"I know." I closed my eyes. "I know."

All I could see in my dreams that night were shadows. Shadows that were chased away by yellow fire.

 _ **Uh-oh. Sun's starting to develop these terrible little things called** feelings **. How does Yang feel? What's Sun going to do? Who will support/oppose this? I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	3. Bruises & Red Eyes (Blake)

We were waiting with crossed arms when Yang entered the room at nearly two in the morning. My partner came in, looking at the ground and gently closing the door behind her. She turned back, resting her head on the door and sliding down the door, sighing in relief.

"What a night..." Yang seemed to sense something off and looked up, and her tired eyes widened as she quickly produced a nervous smile. "Hey, guys!" We deadpanned heavily.

"Where have you been?" Weiss asked, her eyes narrowing. Our teammate tapped two index fingers together, avoiding eye-contact with us. "Please tell me you weren't with a boy!"

"I was..." Yang actually turned red, and she quickly held her hands up in surrender, shaking her head. "But not in _that_ way!"

"Did you trash the nightclub again?" I asked, sighing. Yang laughed nervously, getting to her feet.

"Maybe."

"What happened?" Ruby asked, frowning worriedly. Yang crossed her arms.

"Okay, I decided I hadn't beaten Junior up enough for when he pulled some of my hair out. After I took care of business, I was riding through town when..." Yang stopped herself, her eyes narrowing as she looked away, then she looked back. "It's none of your business. A _friend_ needed some help, and I busted some heads. That's all that happened."

"What?" I asked, my suspicion growing. "What kind of _trouble_ , Yang?" Yang's eyes tinted red, the Blonde Brawler quickly growing defensive.

"I told you, it's none of your business!"

"Whoa, sis!" Ruby backed up. "Take it easy!"

"What's got you so worked up?" Weiss asked, all of us staring at our teammate. Why was she acting so differently? Yang sighed, shaking her head and looking down.

"It's a personal thing." She replied quietly. "I don't think my friend would like me telling you what happened, so I'm not saying anything about it." Yang walked over, jumped up, and collapsed on her bed. "So... 'Night, guys." She was snoring in an instant. We exchanged glances.

"What's going on?" Ruby wondered. "I've never seen Yang like this."

"I don't know." I shrugged, then I got an idea. "Sun was in town, tonight. I'll ask him if he saw anything, tomorrow."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

After classes the next day, I grabbed Sun's shoulder.

"Hey." I greeted as he turned back. Sun immedietley beamed.

"Hey, Blake!" The monkey-Faunus smiled brightly. I gasped, seeing his stomach covered in bruises.

"What happened?!"

"I, uh..." Sun rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I tried to one-v-three my teammates while training!" Why did that sound like a lie? "It didn't go as awesomely as I thought it would." I decided to go along with the story, faking a cringe.

"Yikes."

"Yeah... Just another one of my stupid ideas. I guess I really am _not the brightest banana in the bunch_." We both laughed awkwardly at that. I calmed down and sighed.

"Look, I know you were in town last night." I crossed my arms. "Is there anything you know about why Yang's acting weird?" Sun blinked a few times in surprise.

"Huh?"

"She went to town last night to beat up some nightclub-owning pervert, but she stayed out late and wouldn't tell anyone why."

"She wouldn't?" Sun asked quietly, and I looked up and saw his expression. His eyes were wide, his face filled with surprise.

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "Did you see what happened?" Sun put his hands in his jean pockets, looking down.

"I wasn't in a sparring-match with my teammates." He admitted to the lie. "When I was in town last night, a bunch of drunk Huntsmen found me. Racist ones, on top of that. They were armed, I wasn't. Next thing I known, I'm pinner and getting the Hell kicked out of me..." I covered my mouth with my hands, shocked. "That's when Yang showed up."

"... What?"

"Yang kicked their tails and got me out of there... I wasn't even going to tell my teammates, but she made me. I guess she just respected my privacy enough not to tell you."

"Sun..." I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? You had nothing to do with it." Sun shrugged, looking embarrassed. Then, he sighed and looked up at me. "I'm going to go talk to Yang. It must really be bugging her... Later."

Sun walked off, and I went to go and find Ruby and Weiss.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

In the dorm..

"SHE DID _WHAT_?!" Weiss and Ruby asked, eyes wide. I sighed, already getting a headache.

"Yang fought off four drunk Huntsmen to protect Sun." I repeated calmly. Ruby sat down on Weiss' bed (the heiress next to her), putting her face in her hands.

"That's why she was so tired." Weiss commented, understanding. Then,her eyes narrowed slightly. "But why wouldn't Sun want anyone to know?"

"Why doesn't Team CFVY know about Velvet and Cardin?" I countered, trying to make them understand. Very few Faunus (outside the White Fang) liked to admit that they were the victims of racism. Ruby shook her head.

"Meanies... Sun doesn't deserve that."

"I know." I looked down. "And what Yang did, most people wouldn't do." I felt more and more grateful for a partner like her.

"I'm just wondering what Sun wanted to say to her." Weiss mused to herself. RUby and I exchanged glances. "No, no! It's their business, not ours! We're not-"

 ** _/\_**

"I can't believe we're doing this." Weiss muttered darkly. We were following Sun in his search for Yang.

"Seriously, how is she this hard to find?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You get her angry, and she lights on _fire_."

"You guys following him, too?" A voice asked anxiously. We jumped and turned back to see Neptune.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded shakily. "He's looking for Yang."

"Anyone else following due to concern for _Team BlackSun_?" Neptune asked, his eyes narrowing. We all raised eyebrows. Neptune pulled out a rolled-up paper, snapping it open to reveal a pie-chart. It was labeled _Most Popular Sun Ships_.

"What are ships?" Weiss asked. I face-palmed.

"Ships are when you want two characters from something to get together, and apparently-"

"I HAD EVERYONE VOTE!" Neptune announced, looking a bit crazy. Like, mad scientist meets serial-killer levels. "I went all over! Beacon, the transfer students, professors, even some bad guys I managed to find! Here-" Neptune gestured to a HUGE black chunk. "Is everyone who ships _BlackSun_ , or Blake and Sun. Here-" A medium-sized while chunk. "Is _WhiteSun_." Weiss crossed her arms.

"ARE THEY INSANE?!"

"Here-" A few tiny chunks in red, green, and assorted other colors. "A few other people like Ruby... Don't even ask about the blue one... And here-" A near-microscopic yellow sliver. "Is Team _SolarFlare_."

"Yang and Sun." Ruby translated, squinting her eyes. "So, you actually think-" Ruby's eyes slowly widened. "No, you can't be serious."

"Yep." Neptune put the paper away. "I'm here to ensure that the wrong ship doesn't sail!"

"Okay, Neptune." I put a hand to my forehead. "One: you shouldn't be interfering with Sun's love life. It's kinda creepy. Two: interfering with Yang's love-life is _my_ job! Three: do you even want to get me started on all the ships that are about you?" Neptune quickly shook his head, looking at Weiss. "Four: who says Sun and I are in a romantic relationship? Here's a good ship-sinker: _we're **just friends**_!" The blue-haired boy gripped his heart, eyes wide.

"You've killed me..." Neptune fell backwards, and Weiss kneeled to check his pulse. Then, she scrambled away, her eyes wide.

"He's... He's dead." Weiss announced, stunned. We all stared, then Ruby glared and marched over. "Ruby?"

"Three words, partner: _TEAM **ARCTIC-SEA**_!" Ruby jumped, falling and slamming her elbow into Neptune's chest. The boy gasped in pain and sat up, Weiss hugging him as he resumed breathing. Ruby stood and brushed herself off. "THE SHIP LIVES!"

"Wow." I stared, unable to process what had just happened. "How did you..? Wait, where did Sun go?"

"Great!" Neptune sighed, throwing his hands up into the air. "We lost him! I hope you're all happy!"

 ** _/\_**

We eventually found Sun, just as he found Yang.

"Our next four-v-one match..." Professor Goodwitch looked down at her scroll, frowning. "Team CRDL versus Yang Xiao-Long." Team CRDL walked out, facing my partner.

"Something's off." I noticed, my eyes narrowing. "Yang's usually smirking and making bad puns before a fight. Now..."

"She's serious." Ruby's expression darkened. "I don't like this."

Yang activated her gauntlets as Team CRDL charged, a deadly focus in her eyes. Just before they reached her, Yang punched the ground while using a Dust-round for more momentum. The resulting shockwave sent Team CRDL flying, and Yang slammed her fists together as Cardin got up. He yelled a battle-cry and ran at Yang, but my partner placed her hands on his armor and used his own momentum to throw him over her head and into the ground.

Strategy? Yang never used strategy! She just charged in, fist-first, strength over mind! What was happening?!

"Whoa!" I noticed Team JNPR watching from a few meters away. Nora laughed maniacally. "THAT'A GIRL, YANG! BREAK HIS LEGS!" After punching out Dove, Sky, and Russel, Yang caught Cardin's mace as it fell.

"You know what you did." Yang looked up with red eyes as her hair ignited. "What _your father_ did."

This wasn't her usual battle-rage or vanity-rage. This was pure, unstoppable rage.

"What?!" Jaune asked. Yang pulled her fist back and punched Cardin in the gut so hard that he flew into a wall. It cracked, his aura shattering, and Cardin fell to the ground. Yang looked back as the rest of Team CRDL backed away in fear, and she marched over.

"Next time you lay a hand on _Velvet_ , or anyone else at this school..." Yang's hair and eyes glowed brighter, her expression contorted in fury. "I won't be this nice." They nodded and ran. Cardin looked up as Yang marched over to him. "Tell your father that if him and his buddies attack my friend again, they won't get away." Cardin glared, saying nothing.

Yang slowly turned away and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting herself calm down. Her purple eyes opened and slowly widened, the girl looking around the arena and at the audience in horror, then she ran off, vanishing into the school. I stared after her with everyone else.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked, a hand raised to her mouth. I hesitated, then looked down.

"It was Cardin's father who attacked Sun last night." I deduced, then I looked around worriedly. "Where's Velvet?"

 ** _/\_**

"Those bastards held Vel down and sharpied her ears black." Coco declared, standing in the doorway of Team CFVY's dorm. "She came into the dorm crying, hiding her ears under a spare beret she'd found in my locker... Yang was with her, comforting her."

" _Yang_?" Ruby asked. "How did Yang get mixed up in this?"

"She found Velvet heading this way and got angry, saying that Velvet shouldn't hide her ears. She took the beret. She saw, and right after Yang made sure we had Velvet covered, she stormed off... Do you know what happened?"

"She took on all of Team CRDL alone." I replied, crossing my arms. Coco raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly.

" _And_?"

"She won." Weiss crossed her arms. "And what she did... All of Beacon's afraid of her."

"Why?" It was Velvet, her ears darker than usual and wet. Fox and Yatsuhashi were by her sides like bodyguards. "Yang's such a nice person."

"The Winchesters have gotten on her nerves." I shook my head. "Between Sun and now Velvet, I'm pretty sure that Yang's not done, yet."

" _Sun_? That blonde kid from Vacuo?" Coco asked, lowering her sunglasses and raising an eyebrow. "Or does he go to Haven..?" The fashionista shook out of it. "What happened to him?"

"Yang somehow found out that it was Cardin's dad and some friends who jumped Sun last night." Ruby looked down, scowling lightly. "Meanies..."

"So, Yang's on a _Faunus-avenging kill-spree_?" Coco asked, then she smirked. "Give her my regards." Yatsuhashi and Fox nodded, their eyes narrowed. We looked at Velvet, and something inside of me snapped as I saw the beret clutched in her shaking hands. I stepped past Coco, into the dorm and up to Velvet.

"You shouldn't hide who you are, Velvet." I stated quietly. "You shouldn't be afraid. If you were meant to look like a normal human, or be a normal human, you would have been born that way." Velvet looked up. "Trust me..." I reached up, pulling the ribbon and revealing my cat ears. "I know."

"Blake?" Velvet asked, stunned. I nodded, the rest of Team CFVY (and even Weiss and Ruby) staring at me. I didn't pay them any mind.

"Yeah." I put my bow back on. "You're not the only one who's scared... But you are far more brave than I could ever be."

 ** _BUM-BUM-BUUUUMMMM..! Cue anthem!_**

 ** _If you hate IceWarrior13 and you know it, leave a review! If you hate IceWarrior13 and you know it, leave a review! If you hate IceWarrior13 and you know it, and you really wanna show it! If you hate IceWarrior13 and you know it, leave a review! _**

**_Some things to clarify:_**

 ** _1\. I picture Neptune as the ship-crazy, wingman type in his spare time. He is not a fan of Team SolarFlare,_**

 ** _2\. Team RWBY is going to be REALLY overprotective (especially Ruby)._**

 ** _3\. There will be constant threats towards Sun (ex: the threat of contacting Taiyang Xiao-Long and Uncle Qrow Branwen). Uh-oh._**

 ** _4\. Next chapter: Yang's POV and FLUFFINESS! BEWARE!_**

 _ **I don't own** RWBY **. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	4. Revenge of the Blondes (Yang)

I sat under a tree just outside of Beacon, looking down. I'd done it again. I had let my anger control me, and now everyone knew about my red-eyed nightmare of a semblance. I couldn't help it. I had seen what happened to Velvet, and I challenged Team CRDL to a fight. As we got ready, I had noticed a picture in Cardin's locker. A picture with him and someone else I immediately recognized... I hugged my knees and rested my head on them, feeling empty.

"Banana?" Someone asked. I looked up to see Sun, hanging from a branch of the tree by his tail.

"What?"

"Banana: a yellow fruit known to be a good source of potassium." The monkey Faunus held one out. "Also known as _musa paradisiaca_. Want one?" I rested my chin on my knees again.

"I'm not in the mood, Sun." I sighed. Sun landed next to me, sitting down and looking at me, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not your problem."

"Of course it is, Yang. I mean, we're friends, aren't we?" Sun asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up as he gave a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I couldn't show the pain. "I let my anger control me, and now everyone's scared of me."

"I saw what happened in the arena." Sun admitted quietly. "You don't broadcast your semblance."

"Would you?" I couldn't take it. I let it out. "I'm a ticking time-bomb! If I get angry enough, I explode! I hurt people! When Junior pulled my hair out, I got mad! When people ticked me off with their craziness during initiation, I got mad! When Torchwick punched me through a pillar with that mech, I got mad! When I saw you getting beat-up, I got mad! When I saw what Team CRDL did to Velvet, I got mad! If I keep this up, I'm going to get someone _killed_ someday! How can I be a Huntress when I'm-?!" Sun hugged me, and I slowly calmed and hugged back.

"It's okay, Yang." Sun promised, sounding WAY too calm. "Let it all out." I finally broke down and started crying. "You can't be that strong all the time... It's okay."

"Thank you." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. Sun managed a small laugh.

"It's what you do for a friend."

 ** _/\_**

We spent the next few hours talking, laughing. When dinnertime came around, Sun held his hand out.

"So... Want to go get some food over in Vale?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"Sure?" I replied, wondering why we couldn't just go to the cafeteria. Sun grinned and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go!" He held my hand and started running. I yelped in surprise.

"Whoa!"

Then, I started laughing and running with him.

 ** _/\_**

We ended up in this retro diner. The food was good, and I laughed as Sun actually ordered a _banana-split_.

"I'll have the same." I told the waitress, then looked at Sun. "Are you _trying_ to get people to stereotype you?" Sun shrugged, smirking.

"Maybe."

"You idiot."

"I prefer the term _dumb blonde_." Sun chuckled, crossing his arms. I blinked, immediately noticing him eyeing my hair. Oh no he didn't.

" _Banana-Brain_."

" _Tomboy_."

" _Bonzo_!"

" _Goldilocks_!"

" _Monkey-Boy_!"

" _Temper-Tantrum_!"

"Hey!" We both started laughing, not caring about all the glares the other diner patrons were shooting us.

"We're like the start of a bad joke." Sun laughed. " _So, the **Monkey** and the **Brawler** walk into a diner_..." We kept laughing, then our ice-cream came out and we settled down.

"You know..." I looked up. "I'm really having fun. Thanks, Sun."

"No problem." Sun used his spoon to flick a cherry up, trying to catch it in his mouth, only for it to hit his nose and splatter whipped cream all of his face. I started giggling, and Sun sighed, smiling. "Okay, that was a major fail... Don't judge!" I laughed, then winked.

"OKay, totally not judging you."

"Betrayed by my own friend! I AM **WOUNDED**!"

"Really?!"

We laughed, then continued eating our desserts, when...

"Well, well, well..." Some punk boy and his friends walked over. "What's a _hottie_ like you doing with a _freak_ like him?" I went to stand up and give the boy a piece of my mind, but Sun motioned for me to stay seated. He stood up.

"What's your deal, man?" Sun asked, crossing his arms. The boy scoffed.

"I just don't see how you got a girl like her, freak."

" _Freak_?" Sun asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's what you're going with? Just exactly how many brain-cells did it take you to come up with that one?" I chuckled at that, which made the boy even angrier. "Just lay off, man. We're minding our own business." The boy glared.

"Mind this, _mutt_!" He reared his fist back to punch Sun, but the monkey-Faunus caught it.

"You know the sad thing?" Sun looked at me, paying his attacker no mind. "If a human attacks a Faunus (the Faunus not fighting back) and the Faunus gets hurt, there are riots and people yelling at the human. If the Faunus fights back and gives the human so much as a bruise, it's considered an act of _senseless violence_. I mean, come on!"

"Shame, shame." I shook my head, then looked at the other diner patrons. "Any problem with a Faunus fighting back after an initial attack, and a human defending her Faunus friend? No?" I stood, cracking my knuckles. "Good."

 ** _/\_**

We laughed as we walked back to the airships.

"Did you see their faces?!" Sun asked, smiling. "Those guys had no idea that we were a Huntsman and Huntress-in-training!"

"I almost feel sorry for them." I stated, giving a fake sigh. We both smirked.

" **ALMOST!** "

"I have to say..." I calmed down. "That was a little more fun than crashing Junior's nightclub, which you will someday assist me in doing." Sun gasped, raising an hand to his heart, half-astonished half-messing-around.

"You don't even invite your teammates for that!"

"I know, right?!"

 ** _/\_**

We arrived back at Beacon, and Sun walked me back to my dorm. As we walked...

"So, you excited for the school dance, Yang?"

"Yeah." I nodded, avoiding eye-contact. Sun started whistling, looking uncomfortable.

"Well... Planning on going with anyone _special_?"

"No. I never really accept any invitations like that."

"Why not?"

"They're not asking me to go... For _me_. I mean, they just see me for my appearance. Not my skill as a Huntress, not my personality. All they see is blonde and..." I gestured to my body. "I guess I'm just waiting for the guy who sees me for me."

"I can see that... And, you almost dress a bit crazy just to test them?"

"Yeah..." I frowned, then I raised an eyebrow. We exchanged glances. "You, too?"

"Yep. When my team and I compete in stuff, girls hold up pictures of my teammate's _faces_..." Sun turned red. "And my _abs_." I started laughing, and Sun went even more red.

"That is the best..." I laughed, gripping my ribs as the laughing began to hurt. "Oh my God..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry! ... So, I guess you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah... Always flirting and waiting for someone to see past it."

"Always dressing revealingly to see if they see your eyes, first."

"Just..."

"Waiting." We said together. Sun and I looked at each other, then laughed somewhat awkwardly. As we were now in front of my dorm room, we locked eyes and gave our coy little smiles.

"I guess I'll be seeing you." Sun rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I smiling brightly.

"'Course. You have to help me mess up Junior's club, remember?"

"Of course." Sun grinned. With that, I winked and entered the room. I was immediately surrounded.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" My teammates asked. I laughed nervously.

"Um..?"

 ** _/\_**

 _Sun entered his dorm, only to find himself encircled._

 _"Where have you been?" Neptune asked with crossed arms. Sun coughed, looking nervous._

 _" **Somewhere**?"_

 _"Sun..." Sage glared, suspicious. Sun sighed, looking up._

 _"I was hanging out with Yang. She was in a bad way after today."_

 _"After she beat up Team CRDL?" Scarlet asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?" Sun put his hands in his pockets._

 _"Well, she doesn't like broadcasting her semblance. It's triggered by anger... And well, she was getting revenge on them for something."_

 _"What?" Sage asked, confused. Sun still looked uncomfortable._

 _"That bunny-girl, **Velvet** , got attacked. And Yang found out..." Sun mumbled something. His teammates looked concerned._

 _"Um, what?" Scarlet asked, raising his eyebrow further. Sun mumbled again. "Speak up!"_

 _"Cardin's dad was the leader of the guys who jumped me." Sun admitted. "So, Yang got mad."_

 _"Oh..." Neptune nodded, understanding. "So, she freaked after what she did."_

 _"Yeah." Sun shook his head. "I took her into **town** , we ate **ice cream** , and we beat up some **jerks**. You know... **Normal** feel-better stuff."_

 _"What's with you?" Neptune asked, crossing his arms. "For the last day, you've been acting really strange."_

 _"Yeah." Scarlet nodded in agreement. "Really down, or happy... Hard to tell."_

 _"I think I know what's going on." Sage slowly smirked. "Neptune, I'm sorry... Team SolarFlare is becoming **canon**."_

 **/\**

"NOOOOO!" An agony-filled voice screamed in the night. We all looked up, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Was that Neptune?" I asked, a little worried. Behind my back, my teammates exchanged glances of knowing. "What's got him so worked up?"

"Um, Yang?" Ruby asked, sounding tense. "Where were you?"

"Heh..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, looking at Blake. "Sorry-sorry-sorry- _SORRY_!"

"Sorry for what?" Blake asked, crossing her arms. I freaked out.

"It was totally a friends night out, like a _buddy-cop comedy_! Nothing happened, I swear! We just ate ice-cream and beat up jerks! Promise!"

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. I tapped my two index-fingers together. Why was I feeling so nervous when I thought about Sun?

"Sun and I hung out, tonight." I admitted timidly. My teammates gaped. "I wasn't feeling so great after my fight with Team CRDL, so we went and had some fun. _Just friends_..." Blake slowly walked over, and I winced. "Sorry!"

"Yang..." Blake started laughing. "Sun and I are just friends, you idiot!" My eyes slowly widened.

"What?"

"We never really clicked, Yang." Blake replied, smirking at my expression. "Also... _Ship it_." My face grew warm.

"What?! Blake, no! It's a just-friends thing!"

"Yeah!" Ruby suddenly looked angry. "And anyone who wants to date Yang has to go through **me** , and _**Crescent Rose**_!" I freaked again.

"Ruby, no! You don't have to worry! We're just friends!"

"Friendly enough for you to invite Sun to go crash Junior's nightclub?" Blake held up her scroll. "Text from Sage. They're in the middle of interrogating your boyfriend."

"He's not my _boyfriend_!" I snapped, then grew worried. "What are they doing to him?"

"I don't know, but they asked for Nora's help." Blake replied, and I saw her ears flatten slightly under her bow. "Uh-oh." There was a knock, and we answered the door to see a worried Ren.

"Um... Do you have any idea why Nora just left with her entire stock of _**hair-related** pranking supplies_?"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

The next day, after class, I caught sight of Sun. He stood against a wall, looking completely miserable.

"Sun?" I asked as I walked over. Sun looked at me and turned red, keeping close to the wall for some reason. "What's wrong? I heard some pretty loud noises from your room last night."

"I'm fine!" Sun couldn't tell a lie to save his life. I glared.

"Sun, you can tell me. What are you so afraid of?" Then... "Sun... Where's your _tail_?" Now, I was mad. "Why are you hiding your tail? You should never hide your tail, Sun!" Sun gulped, his eyes darting around.

"I'll tell you why, but..." Sun frowned, then looked up at me with his puppy-dog eyes on point. God, with those big grey eyes, he could compete with RUBY. "Please, don't _laugh_."

 ** _/\_**

We went to Sun's dorm, and Sun just stood there for a moment.

"Sun." I crossed my arms. "Now." Sun looked down, then reached back and revealed its tail. It had been dyed a bright, neon green. My eyes widened as Sun sighed.

"Please, don't laugh." He pleaded quietly. Instead, I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Want me to beat them up first, or help you dye it back first?"

"It'll fade in a few days. Nora's prank stuff isn't permanent... And I don't think bleaching my tail is a good idea." Sun shrugged, looking humiliated. "It's fine, Yang. Really." I crossed my arms.

"Not if you're embarrassed." Then, I got an idea. I mentally cringed at first, then I thought of how happy it would make him. How it would cheer him up, like he cheered me up. This was my fault... "Wait here."

With that, I left Team SSSN's dorm and knocked on Team JNPR's door.

 ** _/\_**

When I returned, I had my hair hidden in a towel.

"Yang?" Sun asked, sounding confused. I giggled mischievously, then let my hair down to reveal it dyed in the same shade of neon green. "Yang! What the Hell were you thinking?! You love your hair!" I shrugged, crossing my arms.

"It'll fade in a few days." I smiled deviously, winking. Sun slowly grinned. "Now, come on! We're gonna go make complete _idiots_ of ourselves!" I held out my arm, and Sun took it. "To the cafeteria!"

"You're crazy!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

 ** _/\_**

"Oh my God." Ruby gaped at us as we sat down, her eyes wide. "Yang, who did this?! Are you in shock?! I'll kill them!"

"Ruby, I did it myself." I laughed good-naturedly. Ruby slapped herself in the face to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Well..." Weiss gulped, tapping the tips of her index-fingers together. "It's a good look for you?"

"TEAM SOLARFLARE!" Nora shrieked from the end of the table. I raised an eyebrow as Sun turned red and everyone laughed, confused.

"What's _Team SolarFlare_?" I asked, confused. Sun freaked out.

"Transfer students! Really famous! Just walked in!"

"Oh." I had the feeling that something was off, but I just went with it. "Alright, then... I just want the rest of Team SSSN and Nora to know that they might not want to sleep until this dye fades."

"Or what?" Scarlet asked, looking scared. Sun and I exchanged smirks.

The next morning...

All four of them woke up blonde.

 ** _AND IT BEGINS! They've both caught (ew) feelings! But will Yang's insecurity about guys only liking her for her appearance get in the way? Will Sun have the guts to ask Ruby for permission to date Yang? WILL NEPTUNE STOP MOURNING TEAM BLACKSUN?! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	5. Questions, Threats, & Sunflowers (Sun)

Oh God, oh God, oh God...

The dance was coming up, and I didn't know what to do! If I asked Yang out, I could ruin our relationship! But if I didn't, she'd go alone and I'd be stuck either alone or awkwardly with Blake!

"Um, Blake?" I asked, grabbing her shoulder when I found her in a hallway near the library. The cat-girl turned back. "I need your help."

"With what?" The tired girl asked, annoyed. She hadn't been sleeping right in days. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, freaking out.

"There's this girl I want to ask to the dance, but I'm not sure if she'd say _yes_ and  not hate me."

"... You're worried Yang will think you only like her for her body?"

"Oh God, yes."

"Sun, Yang likes you." Blake assured, managing a weak smile. "She dyed her hair _green_! I don't think you need to be worried about it."

"Can you please ask her what she'd think, Blake? And don't tell her I'm thinking about it, just a _what if_."

"I'll do what I can, but you have another obstacle."

"What?"

" _Ruby_." With that, Blake walked off. I face-palmed.

"I'm gonna die..."

 ** _/\_**

I watched as Ruby defeated NORA in a fight, my eyes wide as she left the arena and waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Sun!"

"H-hey, Ruby."

"What's the matter?" The fifteen year-old asked, raising an eyebrow. I gulped, my eyes darting to the scythe in her hands, growing even more nervous.

"Um... C-can I ask you a question, Ruby? A serious one?"

"Sure." Ruby frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... I-need-your-permission-to-ask-Yang-to-the-dance!" I announced really fast. Ruby blinked a few times.

"I only caught _Yang_ and _dance_..." Ruby's silver eyes widened, then narrowed. "You came in here, after all this time, to ask my permission?"

I nodded timidly as Nora backed several meters away. There goes the only witness if Ruby murdered me...

No, never mind.

The hammer-wielder would probably help hide my body.

"Yep." I squeaked, ready for the little girl in red to slice me in half. Ruby slowly smiled, then laughed.

"Of course you can!"

"What?"

"Sun, if you came to me first, it means you _really_ care about Yang." Ruby grabbed my collar and pulled me down to my level, glaring. "Hurt her, and you won't even see me coming."

"Yes, _ma'am_."

"Good!" Ruby skipped over to Nora. "Let's go ask Ren to make some chocolate-chip pancakes!" Oh my God, that innocent-looking girl would murder me.

 ** _/\_**

I met up with Blake, rocking on my heels and frowning.

"So?" I asked anxiously. "What happened when you asked?"

"Well... I asked her if anyone had asked her to the dance, yet." Blake began casually. "She said _yes_ , but that she'd turned all of those _perves_ down." Blake paused to point at me and glare. "You see anyone mess with her, you better intervene."

"Okay, okay! What next?"

"And beat them up."

"Okay!"

"So, I asked her if she was waiting for _someone important_ to ask her. She went quiet."

"Is that a good or bad thing when it comes to a _girl_?"

"Fifty-fifty... I asked her about you, and she started behaving strangely. It was totally unlike her. She said that you'd likely go with someone else, someone you knew better. She kept making excuses... Yang likes you, Sun. She just doesn't know how you feel."

"Yeah..." I looked down, rubbing the back of my neck. "I don't know, either." Blake smiled, looking off into the distance wistfully.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"You read too many romance novels."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

It was the night before the dance, and I went to Team RWBY's dorm room. I knocked a few times, Weiss eventually answering. Oh God, I forgot about the _Ice Queen_!

"What do you want?" Weiss asked, her brow furrowing. I took a deep breath.

"I came to see _Yang_." I stated, trying to be confident. Weiss glared for a moment, then sighed and let up.

"Hurt her, and I will focus all of my resources on making you suffer for the rest of your _miserable_ life." The heiress stated, the hissing tone more threatening than a King Taijitu's. I nodded shakily, and Weiss bit her lower lip, sad. "Um... Can you ask Neptune if he'd _just think about it_? He'll know what you mean." She looked heartbroken, so I nodded. Weiss looked over her shoulder, frowning. "Yang!"

"What?" Yang came to the door as Weiss departed, smiling at me and closing the door behind her as she left the room. "Hey, Sun! What do you need?"

"Uh..." I gulped, nervous. "Yang, I know you said you wouldn't say yes to any guy's invitation to anything until you were sure they liked you for you and not what you look like, but..." I took a deep breath. "You think that maybe we could go to tomorrow's dance, together?" I used my tail to hold up a sunflower.

I could tell I'd surprised her.

"What?" Yang asked, her eyes wide. Well, the worst part was over.

"You wanna go to the dance? With _me_?" I asked, hoping that my voice didn't sound as squeaky as I thought it did. Yang blinked a few times, stunned.

"But... I thought you were waiting for that _special girl_." She seemed a lot more timid than usual. I just smiled, and Yang slowly grinned. "Okay."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Yes!" I did a victorious fist-pump, and Yang laughed, taking the sunflower and beaming.

 ** _/\_**

I walked back to my dorm, a stupid grin on my face.

"Well, guys..." I entered. "I've got a date to the dance."

"Who?" Sage asked, frowning. "You told us Blake _friend-zoned_ you, and everyone knows that Yang never says _yes_ to..." My teammates gaped.

"What are you?" Scarlet asked, mystified. I just smirked.

" _Awesome_."

"Seriously, Sun..." Neptune stared, unable to blink. "You somehow got the hottest, _play-hard-to-get_ -est girl in all of Beacon. How is that possible?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, shaking my head. "Oh, Neptune. Weiss asked me to ask you to _just think about it_ , whatever that means." Neptune fell back on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

"The cutest, feistiest, _warm-hearted_ -est girl at Beacon asked if I'd come with her to the dance..." My partner sighed, shaking his head. "And I can't dance."

"That's rough." Sage cringed, giving Neptune a pity-pat on the head. Neptune sat up.

"What do I do? I want to go with Weiss, but I can't dance to save my life! I'll just embarrass myself, and her. And probably you guys..."

"You just have to look like you don't care." I grinned, shrugging. "If you act like you're doing it right, they'll think they suck. It's called _being cool_."

"But, she's _Weiss Schnee_! If I embarrass her, I'm _dead_!"

"You'll figure it out." Sage promised, then his eyes twitched and... "I see something..."

"Gather!" Scarlet gestured. You see, Sage had this crazy thing where once in a while, he'd predict snippets of the near future. He was never wrong. We thought it was his semblance: vague prediction.

The king of uncontrollable semblances, and the biggest asshole of them all... Can you call a projection of your sound an _asshole_?

"I see a creepy woman in red and shoes of glass... I see Nora surrounded by lightning... I see Weiss surrounded by fire, and a huge knight... I see Pyrrha, and lots of orange and brown leaves. A woman with a HUGE scar on her face... I see a strange girl in black and green, wide eyes as these transparent wires race toward her... I see Weiss, Nora, Velvet, and Ren getting hit by a huge white shape... I see Grimm... I see Blake, a strange red and white mask, and a red blade... I see Pyrrha, surrounded by fire... I see Ruby, her eyes glowing white... I see Yang, and..." Sage frowned, then sighed. "It's _gone_."

"What?!" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "You get to _Yang_ , and it's **_gone_**?!"

"All of that sounded ridiculous." Neptune scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, come on."

"Yeah." Scarlet smirked, not believing it for w second. "A knight? All that fire? Glass shoes? You're totally _insane_ , Sage!"

"You're probably right." Sage shrugged, once again downplaying his visions. I felt uneasy... "I mean, could you imagine if Nora had electricity powers?" We all shuddered, then I laughed.

"There goes _Remnant_."

"No." Neptune shook his head and grinned. "There goes _a **lot** of legs_." We laughed, forgetting the visions we probably should have remembered.

 ** _Well... That just happened. I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	6. The Dance (Yang)

I looked in the mirror, wearing my white dress. My hair was in its normal state, my makeup the same. But why did I feel so self-conscious?

"You know..." Blake smirked as she got her dress on. "If Sun wasn't going to the dance, you'd be your normal, cocky self." I threw a hairbrush at her.

"Shut up!"

"Yang!" Ruby ran over and grabbed my shoulders, glaring. "You need to become yourself again! You need to be confident, strong, and willing to punch any guy who tries to flirt with you in the face!" Since when was Ruby THIS overprotective?! "Repeat after me: I, Yang Xiao-Long!"

"I, Yang Xiao-Long."

"Am an awesome, gauntlet-wielding brawler."

"Am an awesome, gauntlet wielding brawler."

"I'm a tough bitch!"

"Ruby!"

"Say it!"

"Fine... I'm a tough bitch!"

"And I'm a hot badass who won't let a guy intimidate her!"

"And I'm a hot badass who won't let a guy intimidate her!" I was pumped. "Let's crash a party!"

"YEAH!" My teammates cheered. What had Ruby done?

"You've got this, Yang." Weiss smiled, crossing her arms. "I'll handle sign-ins. You enjoy your night." I hugged her.

"You are the best!"

"Too... Tight... You... _Brute_..!"

Just then, a knock came at the door. I went over and answered, finding Sun in a black shirt, a white tie, and his normal jeans, sneakers, and gloves.

"Hello Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. I am here to escort Yang to the dance..." Sun gulped, seeing the judging looks. "Please, don't kill me."

"Why would they kill you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sun's eyes widened as he noticed something behind me. I turned to see my teammates making threatening gestures with their weapons, failing to hide them as I looked back. " _Overprotective_ , much?"

"No!" Ruby laughed nervously, then she glared at Sun, making a discrete throat-slit motion.

 ** _/\_**

Sun and I walked arm-in-arm to the ballroom.

"Can I just say that your sister is terrifying?"

"Runs in the family."

"Okay, I'm officially scared."

"What? It's _just_ Ruby! Could have been my _Uncle Qrow_ , or my _dad_. You'd have dropped dead."

"That's reassuring."

"Yep!" I laughed, then I frowned. "Sun, why _me_?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have asked anyone to the dance. Literally, _anyone_..." I thought of all the girls crushing on the monkey-Faunus and looked down. "Why ask _me_?" Sun beamed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why not?" He asked in reply. I looked up, and we both smiled.

 ** _/\_**

At the dance, Sun and I danced for what seemed like a tiny eternity. When he wasn't spinning me only to pull me back, my hands were on his shoulders, his on my waist.

What was this feeling? I'd never experienced it before. It was happy, a little sad, and very new. It scared me, but I liked it.

After the dance (and laughing at Jaune in a dress), we walked back to the dorms. I assumed that Ruby had headed in early due to her dislike of fancy-pantsy-dancy things.

Sun and I split off from the main group, walking back alone.

"Pyrrha's laugh when Jaune suited- _down_?" Sun asked, his face turning red as he gripped his sides, unable to contain his laughter. I laughed with him.

"Priceless!"

"That is why I'll never make a stupid bet with anyone!"

"You'll just let your tail get dyed neon green?"

"Hey!"

"Just saying..." I sighed, crossing my arms, and smiling. "Thank you for an awesome night, Sun. I have to say, you're a lot of fun to be around."

"You, too." Sun smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I was honestly freaking out when I was getting ready to ask you. I thought you'd kill me, or worse: say _no_."

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush - oh no.

"Really, Sun." I avoided eye-contact. "You didn't have to worry that much."

"Of course I did! I was going to walk up to the nicest, coolest, badass-est girl in all of Beacon and ask her to a dance! I left a note asking Neptune for yellow flowers at the funeral!" As Sun ranted, my eyes slowly widened. He didn't describe my appearance. It was too fast to have been planned. Sun... "Yang, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I shook out of it. "Just... A little tired."

"We can stop for a second." Sun paused, and we stood under a tree. Little did we know, we had observers.

 ** _/\_**

 _"All seems to be going well." Blake looked through a pair of binoculars. Weiss rolled her eyes._

 _"This is so **wrong**."_

 _"Yeah!" Neptune pouted, looking away. "Everything in me is against this!"_

 _"I think that it is **sweet**!"_

 _"AH!" The three recoiled, terrified. Weiss' eyes widened as she gazed at their new companion._

 _" **Penny** , where did you come from?!" The heiress asked, stunned. Penny giggled, but she didn't answer._

 _"Why won't they just kiss already?" Nora and the rest of Team JNPR showed up, the hammer-wielder frowning. Neptune stood up._

 _"How can you guys be okay with this?! I'm calling the only one who gets it!" Neptune dialed, and an image showed up on his screen. " **Ruby** , help! **SolarFlare** is gonna be a **go**!"_

 _ **:** **Does Yang look happy?:**_

 _"Well... Yeah."_

 _ **:T** **hen, I'm okay with it... I've gotta go. I kinda got arrested.:**_

 _"WHAT?!" Weiss asked. Ruby laughed nervously._

 _ **:Bye!:** The call cut off. Now, the eight watched Sun and Yang in silence. Then, Weiss pulled out a vial of green Air-Dust, sighing._

 _"Let's just get this over with. I want to get some rest before tomorrow's mission." The heiress took a handful of Dust, then blew on it. A powerful gust of wind was conjured..._

 ** _/\_**

Suddenly, a sharp wind knocked Sun and I over. I recovered, only to find that I'd landed on top of Sun. Our noses were practically touching. A few moments passed, my mind too jumbled to think of what to do, then...

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, getting up and holding out a hand. "I really didn't mean to-"

"No problem." Sun accepted the hand, and I pulled him to his feet. "It was an accident, right? ... You should probably wait until your face goes back to normal before going to your dorm."

"Normal?"

"You're kinda blushing."

"What?!" I reached up and found my face warm. God, I was blushing! "Um, I..." What was wrong with me?! Was this some kind of crush?! No, bad Yang! Sun was a friend, a buddy! And I was the hot badass no one could mess up or tie down! I couldn't do this to myself! I shook out of my funk, smirking. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Ruby won't kill you too badly."

"R-Ruby?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of my little sister."

"All of your teammates threatened my life, so yeah."

"Why?" I was suddenly curious. Sun rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking down.

"I guess they thought I might be just like all the other guys."

"But, you're not!" I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked. Why couldn't I keep myself cool?! Why was I feeling like this?! I hated it! But I liked it, too... I dropped my hands to my sides. "Look, you're not like the other guys. You're... You're different. A good different."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the first guy I've ever met who's taken the time to get to know me. I mean, even the guys on Team JNPR who _claim_ to be my friends don't know me as well as you do."

 ** _/\_**

 _"Ouch." Jaune winced. Ren pat him on the shoulder._

 _"The truth hurts."_

 ** _/\_**

"You're the only guy who sees me for me, Sun." I finished, embarrassed. "And that's something I wouldn't trade for anything." Sun's eyes widened.

"Wow, Yang. I didn't... I just... You're just such an amazing girl, and I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know." I smiled softly. Then, I grabbed Sun's collar, pulled him down, and I kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Sun."

I turned and started walking back to the dorm alone, leaving the monkey-Faunus frozen with a stupid expression on his face.

 ** _HAHAHAHAHA! Sun, what have you gotten yourself into?! I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	7. A Risk (Sun)

I stood there for what felt like hours, frozen. What..?

"Sun!" Neptune ran over and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "Snap out of it, you _idiot_!" Neptune slapped me across the face, and I shook out of it.

"Damn..." I gaped, stunned. Neptune was trying to get my tail to bend again, as it had shot out and pointed behind me. "What just happened?"

"Girl kissed you, you freaked." Blake walked over with crossed arms, smirking slightly. "I can't tell if that was _sad_ or _adorable_."

" _ **SAD** ORABLE_!" Nora appeared, smiling brightly. The rest of Team JNPR and Weiss walked over.

"You were watching?" I asked, tensing up. Weiss nodded.

"Sun." She glared coldly. I winced, closing my eyes and readying for some pain. "You have my approval."

"What?" Everyone seemed to ask at once, staring. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times in surprise. The heiress placed her hands on her hips.

"Yang Xiao-Long, the most sought-after girl at Beacon, fell on top of you. And you didn't try anything." Weiss began, sounding analytical. "If you had, you wouldn't have a tail." I gulped, eyes wide. "Then, you let Yang make the first move. You would have just returned to your dorm if Yang hadn't kissed you, wouldn't you?" I nodded. "That speaks volumes of your character and trustworthiness... I approve of your liking of Yang, and since she seems to return your feelings, I would approve if you tried to forge a relationship with her. You will not have to worry about me _impaling you_ or _sending an army after you_ , unless you hurt her. But..." Weiss sighed, giving a small smile. "I doubt that you'd do that, under any circumstances."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard Weiss say. To _anyone_." Jaune admitted. "Sun, _what_ are you?" We all managed laughs at that. "All who _ship it_ , raise your hands!" Everyone besides Neptune and I raised their hands, and all eyes fell on my partner. Neptune sighed, looking at me.

"You _really_ like this girl?" He asked, like he was hoping I'd say  no. I nodded, and Neptune rolled his eyes. "I guess that I can cope... TIME TO ORDER SOME _TEAM SOLARFLARE_ T-SHIRTS!" My partner raised his hand.

"Only one problem left." Blake chuckled darkly. "Ruby." My tail shot up again as I froze in fear. Neptune pat my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Yellow flowers at the funeral?"

"Yep."

 ** _/\_** ** _/\/\/\_**

After fighting at the Breach two days later, I waited for Ruby to finish up a sparring match. As she left, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Ruby?" I asked, tense. "Can we talk?" Ruby nodded, smiling.

"Sure!" She pulled me aside, and we sat down on a bench. I sat in lotus-position, tail hanging out the back. Ruby just sat normally, her weapon in her lap. "What's up?"

"After the dance..." I put my face in my hands. "Yang kissed me... On the cheek!" I heard Ruby gasp, and I looked up to see her expression.

"What?" Ruby asked, shocked. "Like, _for real_?!"

"Don't kill me!" I recoiled, terrified. Ruby made no move. "Yeah... We were walking, there was some wind, we fell, she helped me up, she said I was the only guy who ever saw her for her, she kissed me-" Ruby stopped me there.

"You? The _only guy who ever saw her for her_?" The Red Reaper asked. I nodded shakily.

"I just don't know what to think. Has Yang said anything?"

"Well... She was really happy after I got back. I just didn't think..." Ruby sighed, shaking her head. "You didn't _try anything_?"

"Why do people keep thinking I'd _try something_?! I'd never try to hurt Yang, or anything _iffy_ with _any girl_!"

"You're a great guy, Sun." Ruby stated, then sighed. "So... You promise you'll never hurt Yang? That you'll _protect_ her?" I nodded, and Ruby smiled. "Don't break that promise. I will hunt you down. Or worse: call _Dad_ and _Uncle Qrow_."

"You are seriously twisted."

"Thanks."

 ** _/\_**

I entered my dorm room and slid down the door, laughing to myself.

"I'm not going to get murdered..."

"Was that ever a problem?" Sage crossed his arms. I shrugged.

"Fifty-fifty."

"Ruby let you live?" Scarlet asked, his eyes narrowing. I nodded, and my teammate sighed. "Aw." Scarlet handed Sage twenty lien.

"Those Team RWBY girls." Neptune shook his head, smiling. "Damn... So, Sun. Yang likes you, you like her. Exactly how far ahead have you planned?"

"Uh... _Planned_?"

"You gonna start asking her out on dates, try to get to know her better? Have some fun? Couple stuff?"

"Uh..."

"Who's going to be your shoulder to cry on when you have your first fight?" Scarlet asked, smiling deviously. "Who's gonna be your backup when Team RWBY attacks?"

"Um..."

"Sun..." Sage face-palmed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"None whatsoever." A knock came at the door. I got up and answered. "Yang?" The girl smirked.

"Junior's hired some extra thugs since my last visit." Yang began coyly, crossing her arms and leaning against the door-frame. "I need to go show him who's still boss. You in?" I looked back to see my teammates nodding crazily, then looked at the Blonde Brawler, smiling brightly.

"Let me get my weapon."

"YES!"

 ** _/\_**

We rode through town, and Yang parked _Bumblebee_ outside of this really shady nightclub.

"Follow me, and don't say _anything_ unless it sounds _badass_." Yang warned, pointing at me threateningly. "Neptune embarrassed himself here, and it was all I could do to keep him alive." I nodded, then raised an eyebrow.

" _Neptune_?"

"We interrogated Junior about _Torchwick_ , but you're here for an actual _trashing_. This is going to be MUCH more fun." Yang promised, crossing her arms and smirking. I grinned, glad that there was no reason for me to be concerned about what Yang and Neptune had done.

"Alright." I nodded, getting ready. "Let's see how the _Master_ does it."

"Watch and learn, _young grasshopper_."

 ** _/\_**

I hung back as Yang entered, sauntering into the club.

"I'M BACK!" She called in a sing-song manner. All of the men dressed in black and red turned to her.

I saw some start crying, a few screamed, and one guy collapsed on the ground, hugged his knees, and rocked back and forth. Most of them just raised their guns. Yang smirked as one guy walked forward.

" _Blondie_ , back again?"

"Yep. Heard you hired some extra muscle, Junior, and figured you needed someone to break them in." Yang cracked her knuckles, smiling deviously. "And didn't I tell you to call me _sir_?" Junior gulped in fear. I just watched, amazed.

"Damn..."

"L-leave." Junior ordered, terrified. Yang laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

"What happens if I don't?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Junior hoisted a rocket-launcher onto his shoulder, but Yang was unfazed. She activated her gauntlets and slammed her fists together, then looked back at me. "You coming?!"

"Hell, yeah!"

We both leapt forward, weapons drawn, into a mob of men in black and red.

 ** _/\_**

Yang and I looked around at the scattered figures lying around the trashed nightclub, the Blonde Brawler letting her eyes fade from red back to lilac. We exchanged glances, then laughed.

"... That was awesome!" I finally exclaimed. Yang nodded, laughing.

"See why I do this?!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, we better leave before the authorities show."

"Don't worry! I'm a _Junior Detective_!"

"I seriously doubt that they'll care."

"... That hurts, Yang. That really hurts.

 ** _/\_**

Yang and I rode back to the airship depot, and we caught a flight back to Beacon. As we walked through the grounds...

"... Sun?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at Yang. She looked at me, then looked forward.

"Um... You've been acting kinda funny recently. Is it because of what happened after the dance?"

"Oh, um... No. But, that was a little _unexpected_."

"I know. Even I was surprised... Yeah, the girl who flirts with everyone, surprised that she actually kissed a guy." Yang briefly shot her fist into the air, feigning enthusiasm. "Whoo."

"Heh... Um, your teammates may have discretely threatened my life after that."

"They saw? What happened?

"Well, Blake was chill. Weiss said she'd send hit-men after me if I hurt you. Ruby said she'd sic your dad and uncle on me. Oh, and the others... Pyrrha was cool. Jaune said he _shipped it_ , Nora mimed that she'd break something-"

"Your _legs_."

"How do you know?"

"It's _always_ legs."

"Ah. Ren was just... _Ren-y_. Then, Penny kept calling it _sweet_. Neptune was skeptical, then lightened up and started ordering t-shirts."

"God help us... All because of a _kiss_?"

"And on the _cheek_?"

"What's wrong with the people we hang out with?"

"I know, right?!" We laughed, then Yang looked down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just... Confused, I guess."

" _Confused_?"

"Well, we both claimed that we were waiting for _the ones_... And we both ended up here."

" _Here_?"

"You ended up asking me to the dance, and I... I'm just having a hard time getting what's going on."

"Yeah... But Yang, don't you see me for _me_?"

"Well, yeah. I see a mischievous trouble-maker with a heart of gold and a lot of patience."

"And when we met?"

"That's what I saw."

"Not the..?" I gestured to my abs. Yang laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't really notice until you told that story about the _fangirls with the signs_."

"Heh..." I rubbed the back of my neck, laughing in embarrassment. "Well, I see a strong, brave, badass, amazing, warm-hearted girl who honestly needs to be told that more often." Yang stopped short, her eyes widening.

"You mean that?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I mean it?" I paused, seeing Yang's expression. It was conflicted, and I sighed, smiling. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Yang shook her head.

"I don't know. This is all just..." Yang looked down. " _Weird_."

"Yeah..." I shrugged. "Where do we go from here?"

"Absolutely no idea." Yang admitted. We both started laughing.

 ** _/\_**

 _On a balcony a few floors above, several figures watched._

 _"Professor Ozpin, intervening in our student's love-lives is highly **inappropriate**." Goodwitch glared at her employer. "You're always doing this, what with arranging for **Jaune Arc** and **Pyrrha Nikos** to be partners."_

 _"Do not forget about **Nora Valkyrie** and **Lie Ren**." Oobleck added, rolling his eyes and deadpanning. Ozpin took a sip out of his coffee._

 _"I just help along the **inevitable**. Besides, it was **Team SSSN** 's fault as much as mine. They should have left their **hair-dye** , **tooth-paste** , **hair-gel** , **sword-polish** , and **tea** in better places."_

 _"Really?" Goodwitch deadpanned heavily. "What is wrong with you?"_

 _"I place bets with Peter, and **I WANT TO WIN**!"_

 ** _/\_**

Yang and I paused under an old oak tree, and I put my hands in my pockets, leaning against it.

"We can't continue with this _awkwardness_." I stated, frowning. Yang nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But I have no idea how we're gonna fix it... I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"You regret it?"

"Yes... No... I don't know!"

"Easy, _Rapunzel_."

"You wanna go, _Bonzo_?"

"Any time, _Goldilocks_."

" _Monkey-Boy_."

" _Racist_."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the facts, _Blondie_."

"You're just as blonde as I am, you big idiot. Your hair even glows!"

"Well, at least mine doesn't light on fire. You're ultra-blonde."

" _Ultra-blonde_?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe I kissed you."

"Me neither." I admitted, grinning slyly. Then, I frowned slightly. "Totally didn't see it coming." It was true. I was still kinda shell-shocked... I reluded my tense smile. "So, how to cure the awkward?"

"And get our teammates to calm down a bit?"

"That, too... Well, I've got one idea."

"What?"

"It's complicated, crazy, and a little dangerous." I looked over at Yang. She smiled, quickly catching on.

"Sounds like a fun time."

"So?"

"I'm in if you are." Yang crossed her arms and leaned on the tree next to me. I gave a small laugh.

"Your family is gonna kill me..."

"Anyone on your side I should worry about?"

"Well... Most of my family is made of some of the most respectable Huntsmen and Huntresses in Vacuo."

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, I may be a _petty thief_ and _great stowaway_ , but my family-"

"Is gonna murder me."

"Well, I can keep most of them off your back. _Mom_ is the biggest issue."

"Your _mother_? What do I have to fear from _Momma Sunshine_?"

" _Momma Sunshine_ once reduced a Nevermore to ashes in three seconds flat."

"Oh... So, our families are going to murder each other?"

"Yep."

"... You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yep." We turned to face each other. Yang's expression was one she only wore around me: uncertain.

"And you won't regret it?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Why not?" I smiled. Should I take a risk?

... Why not?

I took a step forward and wrapped my hands and tail around her waist, closing the distance. Yang's hands were on my chest, and I felt her tense up in surprise before falling into the kiss. After a few moments, I pulled away.

Yang gave a small laugh, trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt.

"Well... That was a thing."

 ** _/\_**

 _On a rooftop, several figures laid on their stomachs with fingers fastened around binoculars. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage lowered their binoculars, eyes wide._

 _"Oh my God..." Weiss gaped. Blake held her hand out, and the heiress slapped some lien into her palm. Sage and Scarlet were in awe._

 _" **What** is he?" Scarlet asked. Sage shook his head._

 _"The world may never know." There was a loud crack as Ruby snapped her binoculars in half._

 _"If he hurts my sister, his **tail** is next." _

_There was a dull thud. Neptune had passed out cold._

 ** _/\_**

 _Ozpin smirked and held his hand out. Port glared, then slapped some lien into his hand._

 _" **Cheater**."_

 _"I just helped along the inevitable."_

 _"Well..." Oobleck looked around, assuring himself that Goodwitch had left for bed, then smirked. "Peter and I might just have to **help along the inevitable** when it comes to you and Glynda." Ozpin's jaw dropped as the teachers roared with laughter, the coffee cup falling from his hand and shattering._

 ** _/\_**

I walked Yang back to her dorm, and as she opened the door, we gaped at the sight of six figures with crossed arms.

Our teammates all made simultaneous _I'm watching you_ signs, then Team RWBY dragged Yang into their room by her arms and hair and my team grabbed me by the arms and tail to drag me to our room.

"Worth it."

 ** _YES! IT FINALLY HAPPENED! What's going to happen during the tournament? What about when Yang goes toe-to-toe with Mercury and Adam? I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	8. Fall of a Dragon (Yang)

I looked up as I fought with Arslan to see Sun waving a sign that said _GO **GOLDILOCKS**!_. I rolled my eyes, thinking of a way to get him back...

After our match with Team ABRN, Sun leaned against the wall as we left the arena's center. When I approached, he held the sign up and smirked.

"Nice knockout, _Goldilocks_." He winked slyly. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Forgive me for supporting my girl during her first fight." Sun bowed mockingly, tail flicking before curling. "I did not mean to overstep my bounds, _m'lady_." I laughed, and he held out his arm for me to take. I looped my arm in, and we walked down the tunnel a few meters behind the rest of my team. "My first fight is only a few matches away."

"Don't worry. I'll be here." I winked coyly. "A girl's gotta support her _idiot boyfriend_ , doesn't she?"

"I was almost hoping you'd say you wouldn't be here. The odds are, I'll end up doing something _stupid_ because of my teammates."

"Or I might see an _ab_ _sign_."

"Yang..!"

"It had to be said."

 ** _/\_**

As I ate lunch with my team, I took a poster-board and started sketching, smirking.

"Um... Yang?" Pyrrha asked. "What are you drawing?" Blake took a peek at my drawing, eyes widening as I gave a dark chuckle.

"Payback." I replied, determined. Ruby and Weiss peeked.

"You are _seriously_ twisted." Ruby announced, her eyes wide. I laughed deviously.

"Thanks!"

"You can't be serious." Weiss frowned, crossing her arms. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Wait, what is she drawing?" Nora asked, tilting her head. I grinned, giving a mad giggle.

"You'll see... At the Team SSSN versus Team NDGO match."

"I'm scared." Jaune whimpered quietly. Pyrrha pat his back supportively.

 ** _/\_**

I sat with my teammates, clapping as Team JNPR won their match, then smirking as Team SSSN walked out onto the arena floor with Team NDGO. Weiss smiled brightly.

"Good luck, Neptune!" She called out. The blue-haired boy shot a smile, then noticed his opponents.

"Ladies..."

"BREAK HIS _STUPID_ FACE, NDGO!" Weiss ordered, livid. Ah, young love...

"Now, remember..." Neptune gave a devious smile. "Hands above the _waist_." I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him." Sun tried to keep his partner from death. "For he... Yeah, he's _dumb_." I laughed, and the match began.

 ** _/\_**

As the fight went on, I waited for the opportune time. When Sun looked my way, I held up the sign.

 _GO **SUNSHINE**!_ was emblazoned over a decently colored and drawn sketch of Sun's abs.

Sun's jaw dropped, then he got angry and kicked some fire-sword-chick's head. I laughed, satisfied with reaction.

"Success..." I mused to myself. My teammates gave me looks that probably said _you are Satan_.

 ** _/\_**

We continued watching the match (wincing as Scarlet got flaming coconuts where no man should get flaming coconuts (thanks to Sun)), then laughing at the ridiculous dance Neptune and Sun performed after winning.

"Looks like the _dorks_ made it to the next round." I smiled, then felt my face grow warm as Sun made a double-gun gesture at me. "Emphasis on  dorks."

 _ **:** That concludes the matches for today. **:**_ Oobleck announced over the speakers. _**:** Please leave the Coliseum IN A **CALM** AND **ORDERLY** FASHION! **:**_

"Come on!" I stood up. "Let's go congratulate 'em."

And stop that dance.

 ** _/\_**

As Sun left the arena, I held up my sign and smirked, leaning against the wall. The others had all headed back to Beacon, and Sun's team walked past.

"Might wanna go check on Weiss." I looked at Neptune briefly. "She saw a ship fly overhead and actually smiled. Your _girlfriend_ might have finally lost it." As Neptune ran down the hallway with Sage and Scarlet chasing after him, Sun deadpanned as I continued to hold my sign.

" _Sunshine_?"

" _Goldilocks_?"

"And the _abs_?!"

"Of course." I teased, then laughed as Sun scowled. "Oh, don't be so sensitive! Let's kiss and make-up!"

"Hmmm..." Sun wrapped an arm around my waist, smirking. "Deal." Our lips met, and I threw my arms around Sun's neck as his remained at my waist. A few moments passed, and Sun pulled away. "You are forgiven from the _abs_ and _Sunshine_ poster."

"And you are forgiven for the _Goldilocks_ poster."

"Is this how all our fights will end?"

"Well, it's this or you getting a _shattered ribcage_."

"I like this better."

"Thought you might."

 ** _/\_**

Sun and I walked down the hallway that led to the Team RWBY dorm, when suddenly I heard two people talking. One was Ruby, and the other...

"In here!" I shoved Sun into my dorm, then opened a closet. "Hide!"

"What, why?!"

"My _uncle_ 's here!" I pushed Sun into the closet and slammed the door just as Ruby and Uncle Qrow walked in, leaning against the door and smiling nervously. "Hey, Uncle Qrow! Didn't expect to see you, here!"

"Hey, _Firecracker_." Uncle Qrow greeted,smiling and holding a fist up. I bumped it, trying to ignore the small sounds coming from the closet.

Oh, geez...

 ** _/\_**

After catching up with Qrow (and his inappropriate stories), Ruby and I's uncle readied to leave.

"Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go..." Qrow looked back. "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward."

With those immortal words of wisdom, Qrow departed. I stood up and walked over to the closet, opening it to find Sun hanging from Weiss' clothes-rack by his tail, texting someone on his scroll. I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled my scroll out.

 _'Your uncle is a **PERV**! **\- Sunshine**._ ' The message read. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Sun stood up and left the closet.

"Yep!" I grinned, the both of us laughing. Ruby raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um... What did I miss?" My little sister asked suspiciously. Sun and I looked over at her, and I smirked.

"Long story."

"Were you..?" Ruby's eyes narrowed dangerously as they fell on Sun, then me, then the closet. The two of us slowly realized...

"NO!" We exclaimed, our eyes wide. "No, no, no!" Sun nodded shakily.

"God, no! Do I look suicidal?!"

"Ruby, please! Give me some credit! I'm _seventeen_!"

"Exactly." My baby-sister scowled. God... I had raised her well.

And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the over-protective one.

 ** _/\_**

After the two-on-two matches, Sun and I made it to the one-on-one matches. The first round of the one-on-ones went to me and Mercury.

"You better not go easy on me." I teased playfully. Mercury scoffed, giving a small smirk.

"You wish."

 _ **:** Three, two, one... **FIGHT**! **:**_ The match began. The battle was fierce, I knocked Mercury off only for him to fly back up on what appeared to be gusts of wind, and he nearly knocked me out, but I utilized my rage and took him down. _**:** What a way to kick off the finals! **:**_

 _ **:** Yang Xiao-Long wins! **:**_ The crowd roared with applause, and I turned to leave, smiling.

"Better luck next time." There was a strange noise...

"There's not going to be a next time, _Blondie_." Mercury stood and tried to attack, but I punched his leg, sending the bastard to the floor. The crowd started _boo_ ing. "My leg... My leg!"

"That's what you get, you little-" I looked up as I was surrounded by soldiers and Atlesian Knights. "Huh?"

"Yang Xiao-Long!" A soldier shouted, sounding a bit scared of me. "Stand down!"

"What?" I asked. "Why?!" Emerald ran over.

"Mercury!"

"Why'd she do that?!" Mercury asked, in agony. "Why'd she attack me?!" Emerald shot a glare at me, looking confused and hurt. I looked up at the jumbotrons to see myself and Mercury, the boy attempting to walk past me when I lashed out and attacked.

What?

I looked into the stands to see my friends looking at me in horror, eyes wide. Ruby. Sun...

"Please, somebody help him!" Emerald pleaded, her eyes tearing up. Two medics arrived with a cot ready. Emerald was desperate to get help for her partner. "Can you do something?!"

"We need to get this boy to a hospital." A medic stated, looking at his coworker. "Grab a blanket." My eyes widened as Mercury was placed on the cot and carried away.

This couldn't be real...

"You don't understand!" I tried to explain. "He attacked me! I swear!" I pointed, and the guards panicked.

"You've already caused enough of a scene!" A soldier yelled. I had no choice but to stand down and be escorted to my dorm. My teammates were allowed in after an hour or two, then we were locked away for the night.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

We were disqualified from the tournament by General Ironwood, and...

"You guys believe me..." I looked down, sad. "Right?"

"Duh!" Weiss exclaimed. "You're _hotheaded_ , but not ruthless!" Weiss had my back. Ruby gave a small nod, face full of pity. I looked up at...

"Blake?"

"I want to believe you."

"Huh?!" Ruby asked. My heart shattered, and I held back a cry of pain. My partner didn't believe me...

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Weiss asked. My sister and the heiress looked livid. I felt tears rapidly start to form in my eyes.

"Blake?"

"How can you say something like that?!" I vaguely heard Weiss asked while trying to control my grief. "Yang would never lie to us!"

"I had someone very dear to me change." I heard Blake sigh. "It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual. Little choices that began to pile up... He told me _not to worry_. At first, they were _accidents_ , then it was _self-defense_... Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... Very familiar." I looked up, finally letting the tears fall. "But you're not him, and you've never done anything like this before. So, I want to trust you. I  will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

"I saw him attack me." I wiped away my tears. "So, I attacked back." Blake slowly smiled, nodding.

"Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm gonna rest up." I sighed, looking down. Blake stood, still smiling.

"We'll get out of your hair."

 ** _/\_**

My teammates left, and Uncle Qrow came to offer his version of comfort.

He offered to help me find my mom.

When he left, I put my face into my hands. What was happening?

"Yang?" A knock came at the door. "It's me." When I didn't reply, Sun entered, giving a half-hearted smirk. "Hey, _Goldilocks_."

"Hey, Sun." I sighed, looking down. Sun sat next to me.

"Huh. No _Bonzo_? _Banana-Brain_? _Monkey-Boy_?" Sun nudged me. "I'll admit, _Sunshine_ was growing on me." I couldn't will myself to laugh. "Yang, what happened out there?

"I saw him attack me!"

"I know, I know... Just tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay. Okay... I turned away, and I said _better luck next time_."

"Uh-huh."

"And, I heard him say _there's not going to be a next time, **blondie**_."

"He threatened you? You actually heard him?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"I turned, and he lunged. He was going to shoot those shoe-guns or kick me, so I punched his leg... The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by soldiers and the screen showed something completely different."

"Okay, so it wasn't just a threatening motion? You actually saw him try to attack you?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm... Was there anything weird before you saw him attack? Before you heard him threaten you?"

"I... There was a weird ringing-noise in my ears, I think."

"Yang... I think someone did this to you." Sun declared, crossing his arms. My eyes widened.

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know just yet, but we're going to find out." Sun stood, looking down at me. "Stay here and rest up. When things quiet down, we'll start investigating."

"How do you know this much about hallucinations?"

"Elementary, my dear _Watson_!"

"Hey! I'm _Sherlock_ , you're _Watson_!"

"Oh no, I'm definitely _Sherlock_... I'll see you later, Yang."

"No, I should be there if you-"

"Yang, it's fine." Sun smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "There'll be another tournament in two years... I'll get you back, then." Sun left the room, and I slowly realized...

When the tournament ended, Sun would go back to Mistral.

 ** _/\_**

That night, everything went to Hell. Penny was torn to shreds, the Grimm and the White Fang attacked Beacon, and I was separated from my team. Finally, I found someone...

"Weiss!" I ran over. "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" Weiss shook her head tiredly. "What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha..." Weiss pointed weakly. "And some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby." I ordered, my eyes narrowing. "I'll meet up with Blake." Weiss gave a thumbs-up, and I readied to run off again. Sun grabbed my shoulder.

"Be safe." He pleaded, worried. I smiled, jokingly punching his arm.

"When aren't I, _Sunshine_?"

"Just about every instant since we met."

"Right... Don't die, _Monkey-Boy_."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We smiled, then I ran off.

 ** _/\_**

"Blake!" I shouted as I shot another White Fang member. "Blake, where are you?!" I suddenly heard a cry of pain, and I turned to see a man in black and red pull a sword out of Blake's abdomen. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"No..." Blake weakly reached out, begging me to run. "Please..."

With a scream of rage, I activated my semblance and lunged. With a flash of red, searing pain shot from my arm through the rest of my body, and it all went black.

 ** _Uh-oh. What's gonna happen when Taiyang and Qrow take Ruby and Yang back to Patch? What will Sun do?! I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	9. What I'd Do For Her (Sun)

A week or so after the Battle of Beacon, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the small cabin, ready for a world of pain. Two men answered the door.

The first, I recognized: _Qrow Branwen_ , Yang's uncle. He was the guy who fought _Winter Schnee_ in the courtyard, who Yang hid me from. He taught Ruby how to wield a _scythe_.

But, I'd rather take my chances with him than the other man.

I immediately knew he was Yang's father: _Taiyang Xiao-Long_.

I was dead...

"What do you want?" Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow. I gulped, folding my hands behind my back.

"Um, I came to see Yang." I admitted, tensing up. "Is she alright?" Mr. Xiao-Long (I'm so afraid...) frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Sun Wukong."

"And, how do you know my daughter?"

"Uh..."

"Aren't you that kid Yang shoved into a dorm-room closet?" Qrow asked, his eyebrow raising further. HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?! I did the _Sign of the Cross_.

' _Hail Mary, full of grace. Please don't let Yang's dad rip off my face._ '

"Uh..."

"Why in Hell would she do that?" Mr. Xiao-Long looked at Qrow. "I mean, it sounds almost exactly like what _Raven_ did with _me_ to keep _you_ from finding out that we were... _Dating_..." The two looked at me.

"... Please, don't kill me!"

 ** _/\_**

I got dragged into the house and forced to sit down in a chair at a wooden table. The room was dark with a desk lamp pointed at my face, and Mr. Xiao-Long and Qrow crossed their arms.

"How long?" Mr. Xiao-Long began. I gulped.

"Two months."

"What started it?"

"Uh... We first started hanging out in a group after I helped her friend Blake fight off the White Fang at the docks, but we started hanging out alone after she helped me fight off these drunk Huntsmen who jumped me in an alley and I was there for her when she accidentally lost control of her semblance in a sparring match. That's sorta how it started... Mr. Xiao-Long, _sir_!"

"Ha!" Qrow smirked, enjoying every second of this. "Kid's terrified!" Mr. Xiao-Long rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up... It's not like we'll _kill_ you."

"You _won't_?" I asked. Mr. Xiao-Long shook his head.

"Believe me, we could. We would go to jail for Yang, or make it look like an _accident_. If no one knows you're here, we could probably stash the body somewhere." Okay, scary. "But... I know Yang. She wouldn't just go out with anyone (despite being her father's daughter). If you're who you say you are, Yang must see something in you that she never sees in _anyone_." I looked up, blinking a few times in surprise. "And if you have the guts to come here, knowing full-well that Qrow and I would be here... You must really care about Yang."

"I do."

"Good." Mr. Xiao-Long held a hand out, I shook it, and he pulled me to my feet. " _Sun_ , huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Enough with the _sir_ , and the _Mr. Xiao-Long_. I'm _Taiyang_."

"Okay..."

"Still think we're going to kill you?" Qrow asked. I nodded, and he smirked. That was scary... "Good. And be sure to call me _Qrow_ , or I'll have to remove a _limb_." I saw where his eyes went, and I quickly hid my tail.

I was so dead...

 ** _/\_**

Taiyang and Qrow gave me a tour of the cabin.

I visited the unconscious Ruby first, looking down at the young girl.

"I haven't known her for long, but she's always trying to protect everyone..." I looked up at the two men. "Why _**Ruby**_? Why did the youngest among everyone who fought that day go through the most? Fighting Torchwick,  freezing the _Grimm Dragon_ , seeing _Pyrrha_... It's not fair to her."

" _Life_ isn't fair." Qrow crossed his arms, shaking his head. "We live in a world where  children fight our battles for us."

"Still." I looked down at the little girl in red. "She's too young to be caught up in all of this."

 ** _/\_**

I looked back at Taiyang and Qrow as I stood outside Yang's room. Taiyang shook his head.

"She's barely said a word, or eaten anything. If there's anything you can do..." He looked down, clenching his fists. I slowly nodded, frowning.

"I'll do my best." I entered the room, seeing Yang staring out the window. She sat in her bed, and I could tell then and there that something was... Broken. That arrogant, flirty, untouchable air that Yang usually had was gone. I saw the bandages, saw what was missing. Her right arm... "Yang?"

"Huh?" Yang looked up, then turned her head. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Sun?" I gave a small smile.

"Yep." I went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your dad and uncle threatened my life... Definitely your family." Tears came to Yang's eyes, and she hugged me as best she could. I hugged back, holding her close. "I'm not going to ask if you're _okay_ , or if you're _alright_. I know you're  not... But I'm going to do whatever I can to help you. We'll make this right."

"How?"

"We'll hunt down this _Adam Taurus_ bastard and cut something off him. You pick." I suddenly had a vision. "Oh."

"Yep." Yang pulled away and gave a half-hearted smirk. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yep." I grinned, then held a hand out. "Come on. Let's get out of this house. You probably need some fresh-air, sunlight, food-"

"Still scared of Dad and Qrow?"

"Very."

 ** _/\_**

I left while Yang got changed, and Taiyang and Qrow stared at me in shock. I looked over.

"What?"

"How?" Taiyang asked. I raised an eyebrow.

" _What_ are you..?" Qrow asked, his eyes narrowed. I shrugged.

"I just did what I always do... Offer Yang a chance to get away from the craziness and bust some heads."

"... I officially like this kid." Qrow dropped the glare and grinned, taking a swig from his flask. Taiyang crossed his arms and muttered something, but I saw him smile.

 ** _/\_**

Yang stepped out of her room, dressed in jeans, a brown t-shirt, her usual brown boots, and one black fingerless glove with the remaining half of _Ember Celcia_. I decided not to mention that I'd found and brought the other half.

 ** _/\_**

 _I walked through the rubble of the Beacon cafeteria, my eyes hardened as I looked around the scene. There was **blood** everywhere, evidence of **Adam Taurus** ' rampage. Blake's blood, **Yang** 's blood... I noticed something lying on the ground and tried not to vomit. It was Yang's missing **arm** , half of **Ember Celica** still resting on the wrist._

 _"That bastard..." I muttered, kneeling and gently removing the golden weapon. Then, I dug a hole and buried the arm, giving it a proper resting place. I swore (on everything I cared about) that the rest of Yang would never meet the same fate as her limb. Not without **me** going  first._

 ** _/\_**

As we left the house, I discretely held the gauntlet out for Taiyang to take. He looked up, shocked, then took it. Yang and I stepped outside, the cool fall air making me shiver slightly. I was from Vacuo, after all...

"So, any good restaurants around here?" I asked. "I'll pay." Yang gave a small smile, taking my arm and leading me down a path.

"This way."

"So, this is Patch?" I looked around. "It's nice."

"Yeah. I've lived here all my life... How did you get here, anyway? All international travel is down."

"Well, this is going to sound ridiculous, but it's because of Neptune."

" _Neptune_?"

"You see, he kinda had a freak-out after Weiss' father took her away, so he rented a _dingy_ and offered to drop me off on Patch when he went to _heroically rescue his **Snow Angel**_."

"Wait... You came all the way to Patch in a _rowboat_?"

"Yep. Rowed for three days, and Nep made me swim like a mile to the shore so he could get to Weiss faster."

"You..?" Yang looked up. "You did all of that just to see me?"

"Of course... I guess I thought I was needed, here."

"You are." Yang rested her head on my shoulder as we walked, and I gave a small smile.

"We'll get through this, Yang. I'm not going anywhere."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _Meanwhile with Neptune..._

 _"Day seven on the boat." The blue-haired boy looked exhausted from rowing and the heat of the sun. "I'm running low on food, and I have no idea where I am. But I must keep going... I'M COMING TO GET YOU, WEISS!"_

 _Neptune started rowing again, unaware of the sharks following his rowboat._

 _ **Well... That was a thing. Will Yang's depression return? Will** Team SolarFlare **pull through? WILL NEPTUNE GET EATEN BY SHARKS?! I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


	10. Going Through the Motions (Yang)

At the small diner, I could tell that everyone was staring at me. At where my arm used to be.

"So..." Sun dug into a banana-cream pie, smiling. "I wonder how far Neptune's rowed." I didn't reply. "Or, if he's remembered that he's scared of water."

... Okay, that did it.

"Oh my God." I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh at the thought, briefly forgetting all of my troubles. "Stranded on a little rowboat in the middle of the ocean?"

"I almost feel sorry for him." Sun smirked deviously. I knew what he was waiting for...

"ALMOST!"

We both laughed.

For a moment, it was like the good old days. Sun and I hanging out, laughing, me making fun of his banana-related treats, not a care in the world...

Then, Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Yang? Why are you eating all this healthy stuff? And dressing... Not like you?"

"Oh, um..." My face turned red as I tried to cover my tracks. "I've been laying around for a while, and I guess it's time to get back in shape. And it's fall. It's colder, on Patch."

"... You're not bothered by what that Neon girl said at your doubles-match, are you?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _"You're a little top-heavy!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Ooh, look! Now, you're bottom-heavy, too!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"I'm not saying that you should go on a diet, I'm saying that you really, REALLY need to go on a diet!"_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"You're fat!"_**

 ** _..._**

"Nope!" I quickly shook my head. "There's no way I'd let that bother me. I'm just trying to get back on my feet."

"... You've been eating differently since that match, Yang." Sun folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "And now, you're dressing funny. I'm not an idiot..." He propped his chin up on one hand, raising an eyebrow and giving a light smirk. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Ew! No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay..." Sun rolled his eyes and took a bite of his pie. "So, if we're going to get you back in fighting-shape, it's gonna take a lot of work from the both of us. We'll get on a training regime, we'll do whatever it takes... I made a promise, didn't I?" My idiot boyfriend laughed, and I smiled slightly.

Sun being there was... Awesome. He was the most amazing boy I had ever met. He was funny, he was sarcastic, he cared about me for me.

But there was one thing that wasn't sitting right...

"Aren't you supposed to be at Haven?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. "You and Neptune... Don't you guys have to go to school?" Sun sighed, shaking his head.

"Ever since the Battle of Beacon, the schools have had heightened security and have basically been turned into boot-camps. You and I both know that Team SSSN is not a part of that life... We split up and spread out across Remnant. Scarlet and Sage decided to try and hunt down Blake, Neptune's trying to find Weiss, and I'm here."

"... You're trying to reunite Team RWBY, aren't you?"

"This isn't over, Yang. Whatever's coming next, it's big. And we'll need as many of our friends together to fight it as we can. I hear that the remaining members of Team JN(P)R are trying to get here, ASAP. We're finishing this."

"Sun..." I looked down. "What you're trying to do, I get it, but..." I looked over at the space where my arm once was, and I felt a tear fall. "I can't fight. Not like this... I can't win a war. I can't even fight a war. I'm useless-"

"Hey." Sun glared. "You're not useless. You're Yang Xiao-Long: the strongest, bravest, spunkiest, most amazing Huntress on Remnant. You've never let anything get you down before, and I'll be damned before I let this get you down." I wasn't used to the rage and intensity in Sun's storm-grey eyes. "We're getting you back on your feet, we're figuring out a new way for you to fight, and we're kicking some serious ass. I'm going to make sure that, by summer, you'll be strong enough to beat the Hell out of me like old times. That's a promise." I stared at Sun, stunned. "Now... Let's finish up and head back. There's a training-field behind your house, right?"

"R-right."

"Good. We're going to need it."

 ** _/\_**

We arrived back home, and Sun immediately led me out to the training field. He went into the shed and rolled out a rack of dumbbells, looking around at the running-track, the weight-bench, the pull-up bar, and other exercise machines around the yard, nodding.

"I'm guess this is how you dad gets to looking like he can snap my spine like a twig." My boyfriend commented. I shrugged, nodding.

"More or less. This was where Dad and I trained, while Ruby and Qrow were usually in the forests finding less-than-conventional ways of collecting firewood. And destroying boulders..." I shook it off and frowned,. "But Sun, I don't see how this'll do any good." I looked down at the stump where my right arm once was. "I need two arms-"

"Says who?" Sun asked, his eyes narrowing. I went to retort, but couldn't. "Well?" Sun grabbed a twenty-pound dumbbell, threw it up in the air, then caught it in the opposite hand, holding it out to me. "Let's do this thing."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _Meanwhile, with Neptune..._

 _The usually-charismatic blue-haired boy was curled up in the fetal-position in the bottom of a rowboat, eyes wide as he whimpered, sharks circling the boat._

 _"Gotta get to Atlas... Gotta get to Atlas..." Neptune's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed an oar and stood up. "Team RWBY is counting on me! Weiss is counting on me!" He raised the oar. "Come at me, ocean!" A shark leapt up, and Neptune easily bat it away with the oar, livid. "HIT ME-!" He hit another shark. "WITH YOUR-!" Another shark was sent flying, and Neotune grabbed his weapon, changing it into a trident. "BEST-!" He stabbed the water and electrocuted the sharks, killing them with their bodies rising to the surface. "SHOT!" Neptune laughed. "SCORE ONE FOR NEPTUNE VASILIAS, BITCH!" Neptune's eyes widened as a giant, shark-like Grimm burst out of the water and roared. "... And the score's all tied up."_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Neptune's so majorly screwed! Will he ever get to Atlas?! Will Sun be able to get Yang back on her feet?!**_ _ **I own nothing! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!**_


End file.
